


Change and Discovery

by atsunomiya (KilluCoulomb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best tag I know, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dialogues are Hard, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Miya Osamu Deserves The World, Moving, Osasuna, Photography, Slow Burn, Suna Rintarou is Stressed, Suna Rintarou is a Disaster, Sunsets, Teenagers Talk, Tokyo Boy Suna Rintarou, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/atsunomiya
Summary: Suna noticed his seat was besides the grey-haired boy, that tentatively side-eyed Suna on his left.They locked gazes again. The boy with gray hair showed a subtle curve on his lips. A warm smile."Miya Osamu-kun" the teacher called."Here" the grey-haired teenage muttered in a sleepy tune.Miya Osamu. That was a nice name.OrMy view on the development of Suna and Osamu's relationship with a bit (lot) of headcanons and intimacy found in small talks
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Change and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a One-shot. I don't know how it ended up like this, but I'm like the result a lot

Suna Rintarou hates changing. He's a person of habits and routines. He's been living in the same noisy and crowded city for 15 years and he likes it. Tokyo is a nice place, it has everything he may ask, nice friends, family, lots of things to do and explore with a certain familiarity. It's a place that will never make you bored.  
That weird peaceful atmosphere the agitated city gave him was taken away at his first year of high school. Yeah, not that he could do much. His dad was transferred at work and his mother found a good job at the place.  
Hyougo prefecture. Miles and miles away from all that color and noise Rintarou loved in Tokyo.  
After arriving to their new house, Suna spent the next weeks before school started trying to create his own routine. He felt uneasy with all that was happening. Hyougo was so silent. He saw no movement on the streets, no big screens displaying ads. Tokyo's sensory overload felt like comfort.  
Suna's days before school were tedious. He had his phone and even took some pictures of places that got his attention with that Polaroid dad gave him. His mother said that maybe he could get more familiar with the town if he looked for places he could like.  
And Suna did try to get used to Hyougo's calmness, but its boring silence at late night made it hard for him to even fall asleep.  
One month in the city and he'd gathered a true aversion for it. 

And to make it even better, his first day of school came. He'd start his classes at Inarizaki High, a school not that far from home. Suna could already predict the judging gazes of teenagers on the transferred student. He felt his skin crawl at thought of presenting himself. All his usual cold calm's been gone at the moment he stepped into the city.

"Suna Rintarou" he heard the teacher calling. Suna lazily raised his hand. He had a horrible night of sleep and couldn't get anything inside his stomach since last night's dinner. Maybe that's why he felt like passing out. He prayed to every existent god asking them to stop the teacher from making him introduce himself.  
Gods laughed at Suna's face as he made his way to the black board.  
Hand struggling, ears ringing, mouth dry and knees about to collapse. He felt his time filled with dread as he wrote his name on the blackboard.  
He looked up to the class. Oh, no, bad decision. Suna chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes darted across the room, looking for some kind of empty spot. 

Hiis grey eyes met dark brown ones, that just looked up from their notebook.  
The dark brown eyes belonged to a grey-haired boy. He looked away as soon as he noticed Suna's gaze on him. Somehow, that made Suna's legs stop trembling. That boy was probably the quieter type, like Suna himself. 

"My name is Suna Rintarou" he took a deep breath "and I come from Tokyo. I like photography and volleyball." He rushed to his seat, avoiding the attentive eyes on him. 

Suna noticed his seat was besides the grey-haired boy, that tentatively side-eyed Suna on his left. 

They locked gazes again. The boy with gray hair showed a subtle curve on his lips. A warm smile. 

"Miya Osamu-kun" the teacher called.

"Here" the grey-haired teenage muttered in a sleepy tune. 

Miya Osamu. That was a nice name.

Afternoon came and Suna made his way to the gym. He'd make his tryouts for the volleyball club. Back in Tokyo, playing volleyball was always fun and he knew he was a pretty good middle blocker, but Suna never felt like part of a team.  
He entered the gym, eyes scanning around the place, looking for any upperclassmen. He didn't talk that much for the entire day, preferring to hide during lunch at the school's roof, so his voice sounded a bit strained when he talked to a second year about signing up for the club.  
Said second year was called Akagi-san, and he was about 10 centimeters shorter than Suna. He smiled and guided him to the newbies line-up. 

Looking at the second one in the line, Suna's eyes locked with the dark brown ones for the second time that day. Except these were a bit different. Suna looked at the boy's face. He looked exactly like Miya, the one from his class, but his hair was blonde.  
Frowning a bit, Suna asked himself if Miya's grey hair was some kind of illusion, as his warm gaze.  
The blond Miya looked weirdly at him. Suna looked away and got in the line. He was probably staring for too much time. 

Each one of the players announced their position and previous middle school, that was when Suna noticed.  
Miya Osamu, with the ash grey hair and the warm by tired look in his eyes, presented himself with his twin brother, Miya Atsumu. 

Suna's brain immediately went "oh!" In an almost comical way. 

The team organized a match with only the new first years, to sort possible regulars out of everyone. Suna got in the same team as the twins. 

"It's Suna, right? You're on the block?" Miya Atsumu asked. Suna nodded. 

"I think I'm pretty good at it" Suna said, in a bland tune. He wasn't bragging about it. 

"Let's see if you can keep up" Atsumu smirked. Osamu pushed his shoulder and rolled his eyes. 

"Don't ruin your image to your new teammate already, Tsumu." Osamu turned to Suna. "He's always like that, you get used to it."

And Suna saw that subtle warm smile again. 

The twins, Suna and Ginjima, another first year, made it into the regulars. Suna felt like things were finally adjusting themselves for the first time since he moved. He had a new schedule and new habits. Go to school, side-eye Osamu for a whole class when he was bored, have lunch on the roof, where he took some cool pictures of the view, change and go to practice.  
Suna still loathed Hyougo's calm silence. The noisy bickering he heard when Osamu scolded Atsumu and when Aran-san, his most patient upperclassman, had to put them apart, kinda made up for it a little. 

There was a problem though, it's been about three months after classes started and he couldn't bring himself to talk more to Miya Osamu than borrowing a pen or talking between breaks in practice, mostly about the team's strategies and improving technique. 

He was really bad with this. Lunch break came and there was Suna, eating his bento box on the roof again. He couldn't say he didn't like the place, though. It gave him some good pictures of course, he even had one of a cherry blossom blower by the wind, that he took on his first week of class. 

But today at practice, Osamu turned to talk to him after they were stretching. 

"Suna, why do you disappear at lunch break?" 

Suna's mind immediately processed the implication. "He's looked for you, he wants to talk".  
He looked around, seeing Atsumu talking with Him about this new soccer videogame that just came out.  
Suna felt like giving his shy facade a bit of rest and he smirked and answered Osamu with all the confidence he could master right now. 

"If you want to find out, why don't you have lunch with me tomorrow?" 

Osamu snorted, smiling back. "Okay then"

The eventual lunch break came, Osamu followed Suna upstairs and they opened the unlocked door to the roof. 

"How did you find this place?" Osamu asked as they entered and sit, backs resting on the wall. 

"I saw there was a door to the roof in my first day so I looked for it on the upper floor. It took half of my break, but I found a nice place."

They ate silently as they looked at the nice view. A shrine in a hill could be seen from there, along with the trees and a view of the city's center. 

"I never noticed that shrine, it'd do a nice picture. The lighting is good " Suna muttered with his mouth full. 

"You're into photography?"

Suna out his now empty bento box on his side, turning to face Osamu. 

"My dad gave me a camera when I was little, I learned how to use it and it's been a hobby since then." 

"Nice, you could show me your pictures some day"

"Some day, who knows?" 

And to the sound of the ring to go back to class, both of them came back into their classroom, giggling. 

After that, having lunch together on the roof became their thing. Every day, Suna would wait for Osamu to follow him till the door and sit together against the wall.  
Suna learned many things about Osamu with these small talks. Slowly, they revealed a bit of their unknown sides to the other. Their teammates noticed how they became closer as the weeks went by. 

It was nice. Osamu was a nice company. He had this sweet side he didn't show to people that much. He listened when Suna blabbered about a new book or tv show he was enjoying. 

So, after knowing Osamu Miya for almost an year, Suna felt the discomfort of Hyougo's silence fade away, making space for a fondness he had for specific places in the prefecture, that he happily registered with his Polaroid, along with the ones he had from the school roof.

After they passed the qualifiers to the Nationals, Osamu pulled Suna away from the team, making sure to leave Atsumu, who was listening to Akagi and Kita-san's scolding thanks to a bus prank (that was actually Suna's idea but they didn't need to know that)

They walked silently inside a small store. Osamu picked two popsicles. Suna didn't protest twice when he insisted to pay for his orange soda flavored one. 

Out of the store, they sit on a bench on the park nearby, feeling the chilly wind, that announced the arrival of winter. 

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Suna asked, licking his ice pop. 

"Dunno. Guess I needed to cool my head down a little. Let realization hit in. And yesterday after the match you told me you wanted orange soda ice pop." Osamu crunched the last bit and started biting the stick. 

"I can't believe you actually remembered that" Suna giggled. "But yeah, it's so weird. It's our first time and we already got to pay with all the big ones."

"You're gonna see Tokyo again" 

"Yeah" Suna sighed.

"You never told me what you thought about here. And I asked you more than once." Osamu threw the wooden stick in the trash can.

"Ah, that. I hated Hyougo for my first five months here." He blurted out.

"Miss the noise pollution?" Osamu smirked.

"Don't mock me! It's too damn silent around here, I almost went crazy!" Suna pushed his shoulder. Both boys laughed, watching the pinkish sky turn into a night view. 

"I never went to Tokyo"

"It's nice. I have some pictures at home." Suna hummed in thought. "But you know? I won't show them. I wanna see your face when you see the skytree"

"Bet Tsumu's gonna mistake it for a lamppost"

"I'd record that!" 

That realization that they were in Nationals finally hit when Suna entered the bus to Tokyo he had his earphones and a pillow but he doubted he could hold his excitement. He'd probably have to sit on the front to not bother anyone with his kicking. Or maybe sit behind Atsumu. 

"Suna, here" Osamu called. He got the place near the window to Suna, behind Atsumu's. Who was sitting alone and had his backpack besides him. That jerk.

Suna nodded and sit besides the grey-haired boy, laying on the comfortable pillow he brought.

"Did you bring the camera?" Osamu asked, voice sleepy.

"Yes, maybe we see some nice stuff on the way, right?"

"Yeah" he yawned. 

In no time, Suna felt the weight of Osamu's head on his shoulders. The songs is his headphones suddenly became unintelligible. The soft snores from his teammates inside the bus confirmed his hypothesis. He was the only one awake. 

That known, he let himself feel his whole body heating, feeling the slight rise and fall of Osamu's breath near his right arm.  
He tilted his head to the side, laying on Osamu's head. His hair was softer that he imagined it. And it smelled nice, like that cologne Osamu used when they didn't have practice that filled their classroom with that subtle scent of a plant or fruit he didn't knew. He usually thought of it as a 'fresh from the shower' smell. 

Suna felt himself blushing harder remembering these little details about Osamu. 

It was nice. Miya Osamu wasn't only a nice company, he was the only person that could make Suna smile randomly while studying, because he remembered of a funny thing he said at class, the only one that made Suna's whole body combust without even trying. The only one that could make his heart beat as fast as it was right now, ringing in his ears, disturbing his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> spare comments? Comments?


End file.
